


let your body give in

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Neville stared, rapt.





	let your body give in

**Author's Note:**

> for [neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)’s prompt 418: quiver. title taken from ryan star’s _start a fire_.

Neville stared, rapt as Luna quivered beneath him. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, the yellow a stark contrast against the purple pillowcase. Her cheeks were deliciously pink. Her lips, swollen from when they’d kissed earlier, were tantalizing. Neville wanted to just lean down and _bite_. But he couldn’t. Not until—-.

“Harder,” Ginny instructed from where she sat watching them, touching herself. “She likes it when she can see bruises the next day.”

Luna moaned at Ginny’s words, tightening her legs around Neville’s waist.

Neville looked at Luna who nodded enthusiastically. He moaned and slammed into her again.


End file.
